Meant To Be?
by broadwaybound101
Summary: Sharpay leads a life thats hidden from the world. Troy wants nothing more than to be able to understand her. Full summary inside I tend not to be able to explain this story well. Rated T because I'm overcautious! It's better than it sounds; trust me.


As she lay there asleep in her bed there was nothing but the thought that her world was peaceful

As she lay there asleep in her bed there was nothing but the thought that her world was peaceful. That, of course, was until her dad came home. Had it not been the stage make-up and Ryan, she'd be dead. The cold-heart was just an act; or was it. Was she simply deflecting that anger on others, or trying to bury herself in her own pity – therefore she treated others like dirt - , or was it that she was just insecure? It was probably a little bit of all of these. Sometimes almost incapable of true friendship because of her actions, almost everyone saw her as no more than the "Ice Princess." Everyone saw that side of her, until the day her dad took things too far, that drunk ran the red light, and the T.V. crew was at the right place at the right time.

**Meant To Be?**

It started out as usual: get up, take a shower, have breakfast, yadah, yadah… Sharpay didn't care about having the similar routine every morning, as long as she was doing something. Anyone would think they'd love to have her life, when in all reality, they wouldn't.

Like most kids, they have split lives, completely separate from one another - the social life, the home life, and anything else kids love to have at a distance. But still, though most everyone has that type of life, we're still all hypocrites when we say we want someone else's life. Absolutely no one – who knew (if they knew) the whole story – would want Sharpay's life; but that wouldn't stop the student body from thinking what they want. Sure, some spoiled, over-pampered, privileged, huge-house living, rich girl – the daughter of country clubbers – but that's not her.

Once the Sharpay morning routine was over, Ryan drove her to school. Texting on her cell phone the whole way to school the silence was eventually broken by Ryan.

"So do you want to talk?"

"Sure," Sharpay answered putting the cell phone away. Sharpay could act however she wanted to at school, but when it came to talking to Ryan, it always was serious and meant something. Not typically how siblings spoke to one another, then again Ryan and Sharpay weren't typical siblings.

"So did mom even come home last night?" Ryan asked with an attempt of casualty in his voice.

"I doubt it," Sharpay replied scoffing. "She's probably staying her latest affair's house."

A momentary silence swept over the car.

"Did you ever think that maybe dad drinks because of mom?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that's it. It's got to be something bigger than mom's affairs."

Ryan paused to think about this.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I'm right."

Ryan smiled and gave Sharpay a little push on the arm. Sharpay winced in pain. Ryan reeled embarrassed and ashamed for forgetting Sharpay's left arm was covered in an immense purple and black bruise given to her courtesy of their father. Sharpay used her stage make-up to the best of abilities, but in the end Sharpay was stuck wearing long sleeves for awhile. Once the awkward silence passed Ryan had finally spoke up.

"So how's the arm?"

"Ryan I really don't want to talk about this."

"Fair enough, but just tell me. How is it healing up?"

"Its getting better – worse," Sharpay mumbled as she said the last word.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ryan stared at her. "If we go to a hospital, they'll ask questions, and questions lead to answers, and answers lead to foster homes!"

"So are you saying that it's bad enough to need to go the hospital?!"

"I never said that!"

"It sounded like you did."

Another short, awkward silence came and went. Ryan probably wouldn't be freaking out his way had it not been for the fact he thought Sharpay's injury was his fault. The night Sharpay was hurt by her father Ryan hadn't been home and wasn't there to protect her.

"I'm just scared for you – that's all. I couldn't live with myself if something else happened to you. It's not fair that I can fight off dad while – no offense – you can't. That's the only reason I insist on being together when we're home."

"Well first of all, I'm not going to take offense to that comment. Second of all, we don't always have to be together. And third of all, I'm getting better at defending myself."

"Oh sure," Ryan replied with hints of sarcasm in his voice. "The reason why you're wearing long sleeves for the next month is perfect evidence that you can defend yourself!"

Tears welled up in Sharpay's eyes. Ryan had a defeated look on his face. He couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Shar, I'm sor-"

"Just forget it!" Sharpay burst out, cutting him off, tears falling.

"No – I ju-"

"No! Its ok, really," Sharpay then turned on the radio. The car was silent except for the blasting music, all the way to school.

Ryan parked the car far away so they could talk before going into school. They sat in silence then Sharpay said, "Ryan, I really forgive you. I swear. You're probably right, I can't defend myself." Sharpay just looked at her hands.

"No…" Ryan said turning to her taking her hand. "Right or wrong, it was hurtful. I didn't even mean it. You can take care of yourself, its not like you're a baby."

"Thanks."

"Sharpay – I love you! You're my sister; it's just my job to worry. As much as I hate to admit it, we're all each others got left. So come on – let's try not to fight."

"Agreed," Sharpay said pulling Ryan into a tight hug with the right arm, then turning to the mirror to check her eyes. "Let's go," Sharpay finally said pulling herself together. Ryan pulled out of the parking spot he was in, and drove closer to the school and then parked the car again in their unofficial parking spot right by the front door.

It seemed when the two got out of the car, they had completely different personalities. Both walked with a bit of a swagger. Once in the hall people got out of their way and avoided eye contact, yet still stared. Sometimes Ryan became annoyed because he wanted real friends, but he never let Sharpay know. It bothered him, but never enough to cause a scene.

After both stopping by their lockers, they head to first period drama with Ms. Darbus. Sharpay had her cell back out and was texting once more. She was just about to walk into the class when her eyes met Troy Bolton's.

Author's Note: Sorry if it doesn't quite go with the original summary, but I feel like you need to know about the back story and Ryan and Sharpay's relationship first. Thanks for reading!


End file.
